First time
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: The first time Sebastian told Kurt that he loved him. This is for the second day of Kurtbastian week; First times.


The first time Sebastian told Kurt that he loved him.

"There! Now I have everything set up for our Sex in the City marathon!", Kurt announced, bringing in a platter of neatly cut carrots and celery sticks. Sebastian grimaced inwardly at Kurt's definition of a snack. If it were up to him, he would be perched on the couch with both feet on the table, a bowl of crisps balanced on his thighs and a cold beer in his hand. And they definitely wouldn't be watching Sex in the City.

But ever since Kurt unofficially took over his apartment, things were starting to change. He didn't even know when it started to happen. Maybe there wasn't a clear beginning; maybe it was just a fluid motion that gradually increased with time. It started off with coffee dates, then dinner and _then_ sex, which was a completely new order of things for Sebastian. Sleepovers followed and then somehow, without his knowledge, Kurt started hanging around in his apartment all the time. When he bothered, he gave Sebastian an explanation. _Rachel's boyfriend came over and just eww no. I'm not staying there while they have loud sex_, or _Rachel is having a bad day and is being a monster_, or_ the traffic was too loud_. What did Kurt expect? Of course the traffic was loud, they were living in New York, for crying out loud! And he knew that Rachel was a monster even before they moved in together. But what really perplexed Sebastian was when Kurt would just come over with an overnight bag (all though he already had three drawers of stuff in Sebastian's apartment) and give him a look that just said _problem?_ That's when Sebastian knew he should shut up.

"Ugh, do I really have to eat that?" Sebastian protested and got up to get himself crisps and the ice-cold beer he was craving. He had already compromised on the show they were going to watch, there was no way he was eating rabbit food too.

"It's good for you and it's so delicious," Kurt chirped happily, demonstrating by munching on a carrot stick. Sebastian rolled his eyes and opened his the bag of potato chips as Kurt sent him a dirty look as though he was offending him in some way by being unhealthy. Before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian pressed the play button and braced himself for hours of boredom.

Why was he even doing this? It was Friday evening; normally he would be out there in clubs or at a party, drinking his weight in beer. Instead he was here, on a couch with Kurt Hummel by his side, watching Sex in the City. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear the sound of a whip. Cringing, he stuffed another handful of crisps in his mouth, as though he was defying the voice in his mind by eating something Kurt hated.

"You know that those things make you fat," he hear Kurt say in a low voice while his eyes were faithfully glued to the screen.

"I work out."

"It clogs the blood stream in your body."

"I eat vegetables when you hide them in my food like you did yesterday. Cutting out the centre of a steak to put peas there – I have to admit, that was very creative of you"

"You mean, you eat vegetables when I force feed it to you!"

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself"

"Tell me that when your heart fails.."

"Shut up and watch the damned movie"

"I thought you didn't even like Sex in the City!"

Sebastian groaned and put aside the bag of chips. There was no way to tell who would win an argument when it came to the two of them. They were equally sharp and quick with words, and that was the main reason Sebastian was inside on a Friday night. Because Kurt challenged him. Things were never boring with him around, even though he invaded his personal space without asking. A part of him was just waiting for the moving truck to come with the rest of Kurt's stuff because he slept at Sebastian's place more often than he slept in the tiny apartment he shared with Rachel.

And suddenly he realised that he didn't even care. Sure, he was puzzled when the boy just waltzed in like he owned the place, but it felt lonely without Kurt. The nights weren't the same when he couldn't roll his eyes but secretly love holding Kurt when they fell asleep together. It wasn't the same without waking up to Kurt's sleep-messed bed head that he would claim to not have or to the weight of having Kurt's head on his chest when he woke up because Kurt's lush brown hair was tickling his chin.

And that was probably when he realised that he was screwed.

"Kurt.. I'm screwed"

"Why are you screwed?" Kurt asked with a frown on his forehead as he tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Sebastian.

"I love you," Sebastian said, as though it explained everything.

A gasp was to be heard. It came from Kurt who had apparently forgotten everything about the ghastly movie and stared at Sebastian as though he had misheard him. He had told Sebastian many times before, but the boy had been unable to reciprocate. Kurt pretended to be fine with it, but it was something that was always nagging him underneath the surface.

"You.. love me?" he asked, as though he was barely daring to hope. Kurt bit his lip softly as he waited for an answer from a dazed Sebastian Smythe.

"I told you. I'm screwed"

Kurt resisted making a high-pitched happy noise as he bit his bottom lip. The next thing Sebastian knew was the Kurt's arms around his neck and the feeling of Kurt's warm lips attacking his own. A little bewildered by the whole thing, he kissed him tentatively back, but although love was a new notion for him, no one needed to teach him how the physical part worked. Sliding his hands around Kurt's waist, he droned out the sound of the stupid movie as his teeth grazed his boyfriend's bottom lip.

Kurt was the first one to break the kiss, leaning his forehead against Sebastian's with a loving smile.

"..Now can we actually _have _sex in the city instead of watching it?" Sebastian asked as he rolled his eyes.


End file.
